Ha-Ha-Ha Book 1
This is the first book in the series Ha-Ha-Ha. Plot Alexander Grant is woken up from sleeping inside an air plane by his feminine girlfriend Risa Loverose. Alex had been sent a letter from his father James Grant to go on a "very" specific air flight and Alex decides to take his determined best friend Adam Taylor, Risa and her realistic older twin-sister Cassandra "Cassie" Loverose, along for the ride. The plane has been flying for hours and it is night and for some reason the four of them are the only people on the plane except the staff and the plane has entered a rain cloud which has been forecasted to last about two to seven weeks. Alex begins getting a bad feeling and then Adam gets an email from his father saying that the cloud is going to become a thunderstorm soon but will probably change by the time the plane lands and Cassie gets a bad feeling. The four teens begin to get bored until Risa notices something in the cloud and the four teens check it out to see a large silhouette getting bigger and Alex fears that they're getting closer and then the cloud begins changing faster than expected and the four of them run to the pilot room only to discover the staff and the pilots are dead and then Alex and Adam grab the controls in a state of panic. Risa tries to call for help on her phone but its somehow died and the glass screen has shattered into the outline of clown's face. Cassie watches the silhouette and then a lightning flash lights up the silhouette and it takes the form of a sort of sky city and she tells the others but Alex and Adam don't care as they try to fly the plane to safety but it then somehow begins to act on its own and starts flying at full speed towards the city's skyscrapers, which will result in a crash landing. Alex and Adam try to fly plane until Alex remembers about there being parachutes on the plane and he runs to them, only to find three. He puts on one, tosses the other two to Adam and Cassie and Alex unlocks the plane door and grabs Risa and the four of them jump out of the plane before it crashes into the city. Alex holds Risa in his arms and pulls his parachute string and the chute bursts out and he calls to Adam and Cassie and they pull theirs and their chutes save them but them the wind begins moving them towards the city and they don't resist and they crash through the window of the closest skyscraper, but Cassie gets a dislocated leg. Risa, who is currently learning how to be a nurse, relocates her sister's leg and then Alex looks around with Adam about where they are and the building they have crashed into is an office building and there is a map of the building on a wall and Alex looks at it until Adam screams as he has found a mauled corpse under a desk. The four of them freak out and they decide to leave the building until they hear hundreds of laughing voices all around them and then the walls protrude arms and they grab Risa's long hair and Alex and Cassie try to free her, but Adam finds a pair of scissors and he cuts Risa loose (while giving her new hair style she grows fond of). The four of them are shocked by this until the pencils in the office room begin floating and aim their lead tips at them and Alex realizes that they are gonna try to kill them and he tells them to run and the pencils dart at the four of them and seven of them pincushion Alex's right arm but the four of them get to a door leading to a staircase and they burst through. Risa removes the pencils from Alex's arm and Cassie tries to process the experience they went through as it is scientifically impossible until Adam looks up to see the upper stairs are lighting themselves on fire and he gets the others up to escape and the four of them run down the stairs until the bottom staircases begin to protrude spikes and the four of them are trapped and they close their eyes until the wall behind them breaks apart and they fall through into another floor inside a bathroom. Risa empties her bladder within a private toiletry and Cassie and Adam bandage up Alex's arm with tissue paper and Alex wonders what happened and Adam thinks about where they are and then a finished Risa says that every building must have a lift and they could take that since they can't use the stairs and they agree and they leave the toilet and they enter what appears to be a hospital room and then they check the rooms, only to find corpses in every one of them until Alex finds a revolver inside a room and Adam finds a chainsaw then they find a lift and the four of them enter it. The lift has as an outward view of the city and they see a city both advanced and ruined. Alex says that they must have found "hell on Earth" and Cassie corrects that term and she says that they've found "hell floating 'above' Earth". Risa then sees the words "SHOULDN'T HAVE LAUGHED" burned onto some buildings and Adam sees the words "GOING DOWN" inscribed onto the bottom of the lift in blood and Alex gets a chill down his spine and then sees a black shadow in the distance of the city running on top of rooftops until it jumps behind a building. The lift lands and they enter a city of nightmares as the place is ruined and destroyed and it looks like the place a civil war occurred. Cassie finds a map and looks at it and discovers the city is called Nirvanatropolis and it is a sky city in the form of a city shaped like a ring and they are in the office section but then they hear hundreds of laughs from all around them.